


Sleepless

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Incredibles 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Helen can't sleep.





	Sleepless

Helen lay awake in her hotel room doing absolutely nothing. It had been a couple of days since she’d stopped the train and a little more than a week of coming back to hero work but she still wasn’t able to sleep. She wanted to attribute her restlessness to the fact that Screenslaver was still out there but she knew there was something more. 

She called Bob.

“Hello?” He answered, sounding tired. 

“It’s me, Helen.” _Idiot,_ she thought to herself. _He was probably sleeping._ “Did I wake you? I shouldn’t have woken you up. You’re probably tired and-”

“Aren’t **you** tired? You’ve been working non stop.”

As soon as he said it she realized it was true. She was tired. Exhausted actually. 

“I am. I just couldn’t sleep.” There was no point in hiding that from him. He could tell just by her phone call.

“I couldn’t either. Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me up.” There was something about his voice that both soothed Helen and made her feel homesick at the same time. 

“How are the kids doing?” she asked.

“They’re doing… good.” His voice sounded strained but she decided that it was just the tiredness. 

“That’s good. Tell them I miss them.” It hadn’t been that long since she’d seen them but she already missed their voices filling the air around her.

“I will.” She heard him yawn. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” She felt a little lighter admitting it. “You and I should probably get some sleep. You don’t want the kids to miss their bus tomorrow and I’ve got to be on high alert.”

“You’re right. I love you honey. Stay safe.” She smiled at his reply. 

“I love you too. Good night.”

“Good night.”

She hung up the phone and lay back down. For some reason, she felt like she’d sleep better now. 


End file.
